ERROR
by LightWriter2013
Summary: A normal day. A normal night. A girl prepares to log onto her friend's server when something goes wrong. Her character wasn't loading. So what does the game decide to do? It takes her into the game itself.
1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day. I woke up at 6:00 in the morning, got ready then went to school at 7:20. After my classes, my two friends and I walked home then watched TV until they were picked up. The rest of my family came home and we all worked on homework until my dad came home from work. I still remember how we all ran and bear hugged him when we heard him come through the door. It was so much fun! Then we would all work together to make dinner. We had spaghetti that night. I was in charge of making the meatballs. They were more difficult than I had thought. To this day, I still feel bad for my family. They ate my meatballs despite how rubbery they were. After dinner, we played a family game then put my two little sisters to bed. My brother talked my dad to let us play together on the computer. We were both so excited! Him on the family laptop, and me on the desktop… I still remember the music we had playing while we prepared ourselves. Parodies of popular radio songs based off of the game we were playing. Ah… how excited we were. I know I've said it already, but we were. He had just been told the server ip address of our good friend's finished server. A server just for us two and our best friends, what more could some game crazed teenagers ask for? Anyway, the lights were off, I could feel the music vibrate my heart as I really got into the groove. That's when the impossible happened. We logged on. The page was loading. My head started to feel light. My vision filled with a purple and black pixelated light, and then everything went black. The last thing I remember was the pixelated brown screen with the words stretched across it: CHARACTER LOADING ERROR…

Of course we can all guess what we were playing. Only the worst animated, yet very fun, extremely addicting game known as…

MINECRAFT


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes opened. My head hurt. I couldn't see due to the pain. Blurbs of color were moving above me. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision and sat up so I was upright. The colors gathered together slowly as my headache took it's time to dissipate. Once it had, I instantly wished it hadn't. Minecraft characters were standing and crouching around me, the different names bobbing above each person's head. I had awoken on a bed in the middle of the server hub.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing at first, and thought I was dreaming. Everyone was extremely blockish, and pixilated just like the game, my surroundings looking just like any normal Minecraft block, but some differences took me by surprise. One, there was no lag whatsoever that I normally had when playing. Two, the characters seemed a little more realistic. Their mouths _moved_ when chatting, and their eyebrows matched the feelings of the users playing them. Most of all, they had elbows, knees, and blocked fingers. I felt like I was watching one of the animated Minecraft parodies on YouTube like I always did.

I was my own character. The skin I created was now spread before me in a way I could never have seen it; a deep grey body with lighter highlights, and red designs swirling along my arms and sides. What hair I could see on my front was white. Knowing the rest of my skin by heart, I knew I sported a big pair of wolfish ears, green eyes, and a white tail.

I jumped around, looking at myself from every possible angle I could reach, no doubt wearing a look of horror on my blocked face.

My reaction obviously caught some attention, because now almost everyone had their eyes on me. No one chatted. No one moved. As I looked around I could see avatars crouch and stare at me with something bordering fear, some even pulled out tools and weapons, holding them out defensively. Finally, someone decided to break the silence.

It was a boy character, with brown hair, a blue and white striped shirt, and black pants and eyes. His name was KillerXXMobz; a name I didn't know I would never forget. "Who are you?"

The words seemed to echo in my head. Instead of having a chat bar or something like that in my sight, words typed would appear in my head like we were all telepathically linked, and my imagination easily went straight into giving the words sounds; or, if it was possible, they had sound written with them.

Heck, let's explain this easier… the Minecraft avatars could _talk_.

"Who are you?" KillerXXMobz repeated.

"I-I'm WolfRi—" A brain scattering screech resonated in my head, cutting me off and causing me to fall on my knees. I could feel my head twitch like I was glitching, and my mouth moved by some other force, stronger than my own blocky strength:

"Huntingwolf. I AM Huntingwolf."

The power receded, leaving me to deal with what it had done, although, unconsciously, I had accepted my new name and thus made it somewhat easier on myself to adapt to what just happened. Everyone else on the other hand was now either terrified or on their guard, holding some sort of weapon or huddling near someone with one.

"What do you think it is?" a girl, RoseXXRed, spoke to the cat-skinned character next to her.

"It can't be someone playing. There's no name tag." Her friend, Purryboots999, answered.

"Not to mention its eyes." HelioWizardXx added.

"It's eyes glow. Where have I seen that before?" TIGERstripesXMC mentioned.

A burst of chatting then commenced, no doubt causing extreme lag to those who were playing like a normal person, at the screen and keyboard. No one was not chatting, everyone was trying to tell what I was, and how I got into the server. Everything was a buzz of sounds. I couldn't make out anything of what the conversations were about. Every so often though I would catch words like banned or hacks, but most of all glitch and Herobrine.

Suddenly, one voice rose above the rest, silencing everyone. In the eyes of a user, everyone was banned from the chat.

"Listen, Sky's wondering what everyone's chatting about. He's coming over to take a look, but I need you all to calm down and leave your keyboards alone."

It was KillerXXMobz who had spoken. Apparently he had some power in this server, as shown as he allowed everyone to have chat again.

"Excuse me, can someone explain why everyone's freaking out?" I asked.

"it _can_ chat." 334455Xmouse spoke.

"What are you?" Creeper000Face asked rudely.

"I-I'm a Minecraft player. Only… I've been put _into_ the game."

"You're kidding! It's not April Fools is it?" RoseXXRed exclaimed, "It's not possible for someone to be inside the game."

"You're right, it's not." A character I never thought I would meet flew up from somewhere in the server, approaching only as close as KillerXXMobz, whom was the closest out of everybody. "Who are you? What hacks are you using?" SkythekidRS asked.

"I-I'm not using any hacks, I swear!"

"Uh-huh. Tell me, or I'll ban you from the server, Huntingwolf." Sky ordered.

"I'm not using hacks I swear! I'm actually_ in_ this game! Why do you not believe me?!"

"Because it's crazy." KillerXXMobz answered. "Goodbye."

Just then, a message from Sky appeared in my head. **Huntingwolf has been banned.**

I flinched, then closed my eyes, my head down in preparation for whatever came next.

_Nothing. _

I chanced a look and saw that I was still standing in the server, still surrounded by everyone.

"Sky? Haven't you banned her yet?" KillerXXMobz checked.

"Y-yes. Why isn't she gone? Why aren't you banned?" Sky demanded to know.

I was going to answer, but TIGERstripesXMC, the one who had noticed my glowing eyes, chatted first.

"I just looked it up! Her eyes are just like the eyes that Herobrine has in all the youtube videos I've seen!"

"IT"S A GLITCH! D:" 334455Xmouse shouted.

Suddenly, people started to run around in every direction, at least half running to the houses and buildings. The avatars that were left were the ones with armor and weapons, their names popping up with chats like: "RUN! GET AWAY FROM THE GLITCH!", "get away if you don't have weapons! You get killed you won't be able to come back!", or "ATTACK THE GLITCH!"

A warning sign popped up, written my KillerXXMobz so everyone in any place of the server could see:

**ALERT! ALERT! A HEROBRINE LEVEL GLITCH HAS BEEN FOUND! STAY IN THE SERVER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"No! No, I'm not a glitch! I'm not like Herobrine!" I insisted, backing away from the advancing avatars, "Please just listen to me! I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

"Yeah, right." KillerXXMobz muttered, coming closer with a diamond sword that appeared in his hand.

"We don't want you here!" Creeper000Face shouted, "Get out of the server!"

Pain shot up my side as a golden flash came from nowhere. I fell over, the amount of pain shocking me so much that I could only stay down and look up at the advancing avatars, my hand crossing over my body to hold my side in an attempt to stop the pain.

"I won't let you hurt anyone on my server." Sky declared, his loyalty towards his supporters showing all over his determined face, "I don't know who made you and set you up in my server, but no glitch will permanently ban anyone from here. SKY ARMY, ATTACK!"

All at once, everyone charged, swords, bows, shovels, picks, and hoes waving in the air. Out of fear and more pain from another hit of Sky's "budder" sword, I got up and ran through the crowd, somehow avoiding more hits as I did so. I bolted to the houses, hoping the labyrinth of spaces, pathways, trees, and buildings would help me escape. Barely a minute passed before I realized what a position I had put myself in. Dazed and confused, I blindly ran around corners and between trees, only needing to hear the footsteps of my pursuers to know I wasn't even near to losing them.

"Why is this happening?!" I cried as I ran between houses, "I've done nothing! I don't know how I got here!"

"Keep up the pursuit Sky Army!" Sky chatted from a distance off, sounding a little fainter that the other chats of anger or fright.

**SkythekidRS gamemode changed to gamemode 0**

"No… No, no, no, no, no! This is bad!" I ran faster, amazed, despite my fear, at how I could run tirelessly for much longer than in the real world.

"Don't lose her!" KillerXXMobz shouted.

I chanced a look behind me and instantly wished I hadn't for, literally, only blocks behind me, was KillerXXMobz, followed even closer by nearly a dozen different avatars, all wearing looks of angry determination.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, turning rapidly around random corners. Suddenly, from up above, an arrow whizzed past my head and thudded into the block ahead of me. I looked up back behind me and saw Sky, now a sword in hand, flying rapidly towards my running figure.

"No! That's not fair!" I exclaimed. Sky's avatar vanished as a wood ceiling came over my head. I looked forward, just in time to see a wall appear right in front of my face and leave me at a dead stop.

"We've got her now." KillerXXMobz declared.

I turned around, backing against the wall as much as I could as a now smaller group of Sky's army came through the broad opening of the large building I had run into. Sky flew down and landed at the front of everyone. "Anyone have a bow and arrows? Those might be better off here. I don't want anyone dyeing and unable to come back to my server." In response, four people put bows in their hands and held an arrow up and ready to fire.

"Please! I-I'm N-n-not a Gl-glit-ch!" My voice broke apart digitally, and I even saw my hands glitch a few times in front of my face, filling me with a worse horror than I had had when running. "Wh-what's ha-appen-ning? I-I'm… I'm-m…G-gl-glit-tchin-g?...B-but-t I'm n-no-t a par-art of this g-ga-ame!" I looked away from myself and up at everyone, terror etched across my glitching face. I could see the faces of everyone clearly; too clearly for my own good, for what I saw was puzzlement, anger, fright, and curiosity, all so vivid and lifelike it was hard for me to think of the characters as merely game avatars. Sky approached a little closer, crouching as he moved to show his hesitance. "H-hel-lp me! I pr-promi-ise I wo-on't hur-hurt any-any-AUGH!" An arrow buried itself into my stomach, causing my outcry, for the pain I felt was immense. I doubled over onto my knees, clutching around the arrow while waves of pain racked my body.

"You are a glitch." KillerXXMobz stated blandly, "PvP is off, and you're obviously taking damage."

"It's strange though…" Sky started, "She looks like it's in legit pain." He crept closer, stopping five blocks away, "Whatever it is, it's a really advanced. It's even kneeling down, and covering the arrow. I've never seen a skin do that."

"_That's right…"_ I thought _"I'm seeing Minecraft from inside the game itself… Anyone at the screen must be baffled at how I can move. I wouldn't think they'd be able to see any difference though…"_

"I have to agree." KillerXXMobz agreed, "I've never seen someone do that in Minecraft."

Unconsciously I had closed my eyes from the pain. I re-opened them and felt a small leap of joy. My body had stopped glitching. I was normal again.

"Thank… you." I eventually managed to say. The pain I felt was so overwhelming it took a moment to form words. "Whoever… shot that arrow…? You stopped my glitching."

"This is too weird," KillerXXMobz grunted, "If she's a real player, then she'll be able to spawn back later. If not, then we're rid of a dangerous glitch."

"Good point. Go ahead." Sky answered, "Attack Huntingwolf."

Thankfully my pain was subsiding. Being a part of the game had some good side effects, the accelerated healing one of them.

"There's nowhere to run but up. Archers, fire!" KillerXXMobz directed.

I stood upright quick as lightning to dodge the first volley of four arrows. I bolted towards the stairs that I was now aware of, thanks to Killer. Unfortunately, being not fully healed, I only got three blocks forward before collapsing onto knees and hands, panting hard from the energy draining throbbing of the arrow still stuck in my midsection. Another volley of arrows came, seconds after the first, thudding around where I had just kneeled after I had rolled away. Grinding my teeth and setting aside the slowly subsiding pain, I stood and ran to the stairs, followed by arrow after arrow up until I reached the staircase. That's when I knew they had run out of ammo.

"Forget the arrows," Sky told the archers. Then continued to everyone, "Charge and don't be killed!"

"Thanks for the advice…" I grumbled, sprinting up the stairs, one arm wrapped around my front under the arrow. The next level wasn't any more helpful than the one below; just another wall with signs which, no doubt, led to mini-games. I kept running until I reached the top-most floor which was made entirely of glass and had plenty of openings which led to un-helpful deadly drops onto the ground below, nearly two-hundred blocks down.

I could hear Sky and the others coming up the steps. I ran up to an opening and hesitated at the edge. There was the top of a tree near where I stood, but I knew it would be a dangerous jump. With a feeling of dread, I went back a pace, then, as fast as I could possibly run, I went through the window and jumped with all of my might.

Behind me, I knew, stood Sky and KillerXXMobz at the same gap, watching as I vanished below the tree and down out of their view to the ground below.


	3. Author's message

_**Thanks for reading so far! Keep it up! I promise I'll get more chapters up soon. **_

_**I have to mention, if you want to have your character be in my story, go ahead and tell me your Minecraft name and your skin description so I can write you in. I'm also planning on making a Hunger Games chapter so I could use a few different names and descriptions. By random I'll choose someone to be Huntingwolf's team-mate during the games. Everyone else will have parts in the chapter at one point.**_

_**Crazykatz430, I'll most definitely get you in my story. One less character to think up on my own, and a more legit story. :D What good is a Minecraft fanfic if only one of the characters really exist?**_

_**Logging off,**_

_**LightWriter2013**_


	4. Chapter 2

It's been at least a full 24 hours since I had spawned into SkythekidRS' server. I still don't know what's happened, but I've confirmed to myself that I really am inside the Minecraft game itself. I've pinched, slapped, and jumped into water enough times to know it's not a dream. Although, the arrow should have been enough of a hint for all the pain it caused. I think back on my first few minutes and wonder how I ever escaped Sky's angry Army.

That final escape was indeed crazy I do admit. Even in a game I could feel wind rushing against my face as I fell. It was a miracle I managed to fall against a house covered with vines; even more so since I broke my fall only one block above the ground. I still can't believe I survived the incident… Probably a good thing… No doubt Sky and the others assumed I had been killed by the impact against the ground, which would explain my since then un-noticed presence in the server.

I sat on a spruce log, thinking hard about what I was to do. I was in the game, and I needed out, but I had no idea how to start. As far as I knew I had no "disconnect" option for myself.

The last two hours had been spent that way, but to no avail. I merely watched the sun and the moon rise and fall across the Minecraft sky, it even rained once, but I didn't move. Now, I shook my head angrily, giving in to defeat.

"_There's no way out of here… None that I can think of anyway…"_ I thought my spirit heavy. In order to keep my cover as "dead", I couldn't talk out loud or else it would appear in the chat. Being silenced was just another thing to weigh me down. _"No… No, I just have to think again, but at another point of view. If I were in a normal game, with me at the keyboard, what would I do in this situation?"_

A Minecraft day passed with this thought heavy in my mind. During that period, I walked aimlessly through the forest I had escaped into. Eventually, with hope lost and the sight of persistent death in my face, I gave up my worries and smiled crookedly; going with the only idea I have had for the past few minutes. _"If I were playing at the keyboard, I'd go play the game… What difference does it make to be an actual fugitive in the game itself?" _I stopped walking and looked around me for the first time. _"I'm being labeled a glitch; another Herobrine. Why not give them the legend they want to me to be? I'll be the upgraded legend Herobrine, Huntingwolf, and I'll be the best. I'll kill. I'll grief. And, especially, I won't die." _I looked up to the starry sky feeling nearly like my old self, adventurous, mischievous, dependent, and ready to take what the world throws at me.

Feeling renewed, I looked back behind me where a faint light of the spawn beacon glowed. _"I'm a real person playing In Minecraft. I've got better reflexes; better maneuverability. I can run faster and jump higher…It's time for the ultimate troll. Sky and his followers won't know what hit 'em until it's too late."_

I ran to a tree and started punching it, hoping that, being a user, I would be able to break it successfully. Luckily, it did, and thus I started my own adventure world within Sky's server, gathering resources for many more Minecraft days. Only when I had two iron swords did I stop and turn back to the spawn, leaving everything else in a small spruce cabin I had built to cover from the spawning of monsters.

During my expedition down a cave I had discovered after digging into it, I discovered I had no need to make tools to break blocks. I merely needed to punch and break it normally, taking only as long as normal wood. Another neat discovery which, form the very beginning I had worried about, was that, like any normal minecrafter, I could hold multiple things at once in an inventory. Mine was a little complicated… I decided to leave it as "I could think of what I've got and get it in my hand within seconds". It was like having a mental backpack I guess.

I ran for what seemed like days. (For all I know right now, It may have well been days. I was too focused on going the right way I hardly noticed the change of lighting.) Finally, through the last row of trees, I could see the wall I had climbed over which protected the spawn area from mobs. Beyond that resided a buzz of chatting, something I was missing while being so far away from the houses.

I leapt up and grabbed hold of a ridge in the wall, swinging to the side for momentum until I could get my leg onto the short surface. Heaving myself up to my feet, I looked up to the top of the wall and prepared myself for the jump. Little did I know that, during my first leap, a creeper had made its way behind me. I only heard a second long hiss before I jumped as high as I could and was propelled over the wall and into the air by the blast, cobblestone blocks flying around with me.

I landed heavily on my feet. Luckily, the fall wasn't as damaging as I had feared during my flight. Unfortunately, the accidental explosion caught a lot of attention from the nearby players. They stood there staring at me for a few moments as I awkwardly stood to my full height and patted myself free from dust, which, I was surprised to find, did exist.

Some people, curious, walked past me to the new hole in the wall, and hesitantly glanced around. Many commenting that they needed to get someone with admin rights to fix it. Cautiously at first, I started to turn and walk out of the attention of anyone, but a sword tip appeared in front of my face and stopped me.

"Who are you? How'd you get out there?"

The name tag over the avatar's head read KoolKid16, and the skin was the default Steve skin.

"I'm, uh… I was killed and spawned out there for some reason." I lied quickly, "I was just trying to get back in when a creeper came up and cornered me." I shuffled a little to the left, then the right again, uncomfortably aware of many Minecraft eyes staring at me.

"How aren't you dead from the explosion?" KoolKid16 asked.

"I managed to run and jump out of the worst of the explosion." I replied easier, starting to roll with the conversation while looking for the best time to run for it.

"Wow…" there was a pause in the chat, and then he went on, "How'd you get your eyes to look like that?"

That was one of the questions I was hoping wouldn't be asked. The chat was a dangerous place for a question like that.

"It's a mod." I replied hastily then changed the conversation, "Hey, um… All of you… why don't you all go and find something to take your mind off of the hole and then-" I cut off a little as an Enderman teleported in front of the hole. "Uh… Who has weapons? You're all a group of friends playing together right?" A bunch of chatted yes's and head nods confirmed my guess, and a few weapons popped into some hands, but not many. The swords were a sad sight to see; all wood and one cobblestone. "Ok, we're all doomed…" I muttered, shaking my head. "Of all the players, I have to let the noobs take care of the city…"

Suddenly, somewhere nearby in the server someone chatted:

"There are monsters in the city! A hole's been blasted in the wall!"

Everyone around me jerked around and nearly all fell backwards at the sight of three creepers, five zombies, two skeletons, and a spider all approaching the hole from every direction in the forest beyond.

"Crap…" I cursed, looking at everyone.

"run!" one of KoolKid16's friends shouted, running away with their arms flailing in the air above their heads, leaving only two from the group still by the hole.

"What'll we do?" One cried out, crouching so I couldn't tell what his name was.

"You fight them," I answered, stepping back a little. They gave me looks that said "are you crazy?", but I only shrugged then replied, "Your problem now." Leaving them behind, I ran off towards the houses, grinning in a cruel way when the sounds of explosions echoed from where I left the two fighters.

I ran until I could easily hear the buzz of chatting as everyone bartered, talked, and wondered what was going on, and then I hid behind the farthest house and sat down between the wall and a tree, closing my eyes to focus on the chatting I wanted to hear.

"What did someone say about a monster?"

"Which wall has a hole? How'd it get a hole anyway?"

"Someone spawned in the woods and fought a creeper."

"Well that explains a little…"

"Is it possible to spawn in the woods?"

"No. It shouldn't be possible… someone probably just glitched or something."

"That or they lied about spawning out there."

"Then is there someone hacking?"

…

"I've never heard of a mod that made someone's eyes glow…"

"Neither have I. Could it be new?"

"I doubt it. I've looked up recent mods… there's nothing that does that."

"huh… well, if there's monsters, lets search em out."

"I'm game."

"Me too!"

"I've got an iron sword and plenty of arrows. Who has a bow?"

This was where I opened my eyes again and started to only vaguely acknowledge the chatting. It was a good thing there were good fighters nearby… of course, they didn't know where the hole is…

I sighed, standing. _"My conscience will be the death of me…"_ I walked around the house and approached the group who I identified as the ones who were going to fight.

"The hole's over where I just came from."

"Really?"

"Thanks! C'mon guys!"

"Let's kill some monsters!"

I let out a breath when all ran off in the right direction without questioning me. The other group of avatars five blocks to my left, however… They were the ones who had chatted about my eyes (I still haven't seen them myself!) and my lying about spawning in the woods. Before they could really get a glimpse of me, I turned and ran back around the house, climbing up to the roof to hide in case I was followed. My precaution was unnecessary thankfully, and I proceeded to hop from treetops to rooftops as my way of traveling until I made my way up to the top of a fairly large house which seemed to scream "GRIEF" at me.

I bent over to choose what block I wanted to enter by when I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I looked hesitantly around, only to see nothing but the occasional avatar walking up and down the gravel walkway. I looked around me once more to make sure I saw nothing, then went back to breaking a block to officially start my first grief. Soon, leaving a big hole in the ceiling, I was inside the home and looking out for anything that looked like fun to destroy or mess up.

The building was a total of three stories high. The topmost one was a bedroom with a lovely view of the streets. One large chest lay next to the red bed, filled with nothing but different colored armor and a couple swords. I glanced briefly at the swords, then noticed a good looking set of dark green leather armor and couldn't help but grab the clothes. I put them on and wished I could see myself, but had to accept the fact that it would be impossible to do so. With that thought in mind, I headed down to the lower level, but not after placing some sand above the bed and breaking the floor around it.

The second floor was nothing really special. From what I could guess, it was the person's crafting room. Bookcases were built into the farthest corner surrounding an enchantment table, the Minecraft alphabet letters floating through the air around the area. An anvil stood next to a cauldron and potion stand on one wall, and a bunch of chests full of supplies and resources lined the opposite wall. The last wall was taken up by the staircases going up and down. I grabbed some cobblestone, gold ingots, the few diamonds in the chests, and enough obsidian to place over every chest so they wouldn't open without their removal. After surrounding the crafting table with the extra obsidian I had stolen and destroying the bookcases, I nodded my head satisfied, and headed to the main floor.

This was the most furnished, well-decorated room I had ever seen in a survival server home. Every corner had a pillar of glowstone that kept the room well-lit. Flowerpots filled with plants were on every windowsill. A row of bookcases were lined under the biggest window which opened up to the street. The floor was a checkerboard pattern made of gold blocks and quartz and seemed to make the entry much more cheery than if the floor was normal wood or something like that. I broke some random blocks around the room, making short pitfalls that would be a nuisance to escape from, especially around the door entrance. A chest full of some random things sat next to the wood door- a set of flint and steel being one of the items—of which I grabbed and stored for later griefs. I then went back up the stairs, breaking some steps along the way, until I was back on the top floor. From there I jumped and placed dirt blocks under me until I was able to get back onto the roof. When my head came up over the wooden roof, I nearly fell off my escape tower from surprise, for, not inches from my face, a chicken was standing, staring at me. "Ugh… Get out of here chicken. I don't need this…" I muttered, hoisting myself up the rest of the way without the help of any more blocks. The chicken stayed where it was, only moving to look at me easier. "Go on, shoo!" I whacked the bird, but, to add to my surprise, it didn't run away, merely looking down at itself, then looking back at me as if to say "why'd you do that?"

"Ok… bye chicken. Enjoy the roof." I turned while I spoke and jumped onto a nearby tree, leaving the strange mob behind me along with the destruction I had done.

"_What a strange chicken…" _I thought to myself between jumps, _"It seemed to act less animal and more human."_ I thought about the different trolling videos I had seen before, remembering that some of the trollers had turned themselves into animals and attacked their poor victims with eggs, pork, and other things related to their disguise. _"Nah… what're the odds of a troller being right where I was? It probably was just a glitch mob."_ My conclusion made, I went on to another roof where I decided to make another grief stop. _"I shouldn't dwell on what's happened. For now, I need to focus on my new job."_

I went on for possibly hours, griefing houses as I travelled around the server. The only reason I stopped about five minutes ago was because people started to shout in the chat that their houses had been griefed and a great deal of attention was turned towards returning home to protect their houses or fix what I had done. Every house was pretty much under some sort of watch; if not by the owners, then by the neighboring players. Now, at the top, of the tallest tree in the area I was in, I sat and listened to random chats, not caring who says what, but to just pass the time.

"My house is griefed!"

"So's mine!"

"Mine 2! Who did this?!"

"Mine is too! How many houses have been griefed?"

"At least… A LOT."

"My house and my friends' houses are all burning! HELP!"

"My house is on fire!"

"I think everyone's houses are on fire."

"Not mine… only missing a whole wall and diamonds! "

"What one person has all this time to grief all these houses?! :O"

"It could have been a group of people…"

"Hey… my house wasn't touched… "

"LUCKY. D:"

"Why?! I worked for, like, days to get my house the way it was!"

"So did I! Now look! Everything's burning!"

"My house wasn't ruined either!"

"Who needs water? I've got a bunch of buckets full to use."

"I need water!"

"I need water! Where are you?"

"I need sum 2! EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE!"

"whoever did this will pay…"

"Let's find who did all this!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm game!"

"Count me in! I've got good weapons I will share!"

"What if the griefer isn't online anymore?"

"Hmmm…. Good point… the person could have a hit then ran off out of danger."

"AAAHHHH! MY HOUSE IS COMPLETALY GONE! WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO KEEP TNT IN THEIR CHEST FOR THE GRIEFER TO STEAL?"

"Oh… I wondered where my tnt chest went…"

"AAARRRGH! DX"

"sry. Didn't think someone would actually grief my house…"

"NO ONE thought ANYONE would grief anyone's houses! Sky made sure the rule was well enforced."

"Not enforced enough obviously."

"How will we catch the griefer?"

"I don't think we can… "

I stopped listening and stood up to look into the approaching night sky; although, tonight would be as bright as day from all the light given off by the fires. I smiled at myself when an even brighter light a short distance off marked the place where I placed a bunch of lava I had stolen from another house. Apparently the owner of that home wasn't online presently…

"WHY IS THERE LAVA FILLING UP MY HOUSE!? XO"

Oh. Never mind…

I hopped down from tree to tree until I reached the ground. I knew I needed to run off somewhere where there wasn't any angry players rampaging about. Glancing back one final time at the now glowing orange and yellow, starry sky, I ran back towards the main spawn where, hopefully, everyone will be in too much of a hurry to take too much notice of me. I snuck around in the shadows nonetheless, making my way to the mini-game tower where I hoped to find a parkour-able place to make a temporary balcony home. Luckily, I was able to make my way to the topmost floor (the one I jumped off of when Sky and the others were chasing me) and parkour up to the roof using my greater maneuverability to jump and grab hold of distant blocks and pull myself up. At the top, I took a breather, then started to expand the surface a little more, not long after finishing with a nice 10 x 10 floor and a one block high wall to stop myself from falling off accidentally.

I finished quickly and immediately got into the bed I stole from a house so my name wasn't as visible as before. All this was done just in the nick of time, for Sky had returned to his server along with KillerXXMobz, and neither of them sounded happy in the chat.


End file.
